Lekura's Adventure: The Sequel
by operater139
Summary: Even better then the first, Lekura's Back for a brand new Epic! PG-13: More blood, and Increasingly for older ages.
1. Chapter 1: Friend or Foe?

LEKURA'S ADVENTURE (The Sequal)

Prologue

The Turuga, Toa and Matoran took off in Boats, but before, The Shared what they thought. Lekura was joining them, but only for a short while.

Enemy or Foe?  
CHAPTER 1

Taking off, The Matoran were very eager to find out who this new toa was. Lekura shared his Tale once more, and They were astonished.

"Turuga, where did Lekura come in? You never spoke of him in your tales," Gali questioned.

"We noticed him when we just defeated the Morbuzakh. I excluded him from our tales. He did not need to be known off," Vakama answered.

"Lekura, why didn't you use your mask power against me when We were battling?" Kopaka asked.

I knew who you were, I did not need to use my mask power. You were no enemy to me. My mask can do horrible Things, I found out in those caves I was in," Lekura said.

Gali then looked at lekura. "Had he really been her lover on Metru-Nui? Had she been named Galie?" Gali pondered this while Lekura stared at her.

"Lekura….you must know. I do not love you anymore, I never can. My memories have been forgotten of you, and I am a toa now." Gali responded.

"I know, For you are different." Lekura said. Lekura then looked into Vakama's Eyes, seeing something was troubling him.

"Turuga, is something the matter?" Gali asked.

"I believe there is a short tale to be told," Vakama answered.

"Well, I think it will keep us not stare-bored," Lewa said.

"Lekura, this deals with you. I never thought it did, but It does," Vakama said, then starting his tale.

When I once was a Matoran, I had wondered into Onu-Metru for fun. Me and some friends, had gotten way to far, And I had decided that we needed to head back. They went off, but I was distracted by a light through a crack of a wall.  
When I looked at it, I saw a brilliant Shrine on the Otherside…

"I wonder what it is," Vakama said as a matoran.

Getting closer, he noticed that there was an entranceway around the corridor. Walking, he soon found himself in the Room. A map on a table, it seemed like the Great Beings had only been here. On the Map, there was three islands.

On 1, there was: Mata-Nui

On 2, there was Metru-Nui

And on 3, there was Twi-Nui.

Confused, he knew what was Metru-Nui, but what were these other Islands? Continuing to investigate, he noticed names on each section of the Room, each that were divided to each island. For Metru-Nui, Names were there, that said: Vakama, Nokama, Matau, Nuju, Whenua, and Onewa. He stumbled back. "Was that his name? How could this be? He had no duty to Metru-Nui." Vakama shook it off, and looked to the Next, Mata-Nui. He read: Tahu, Pohatu, Lewa, Kopaka, Gali, and Onua. He had heard of a Matoran named Galie, but that was just close.  
He then read of Twi-Nui. It said, Lekura, Andramir, and then the other Spaces were left Blank.

"Time has not been written?" Vakama asked himself.

Under Twi-Nui, a story was written.

This Island, will have great wars. Nakkaru, the great beast, will have to be beaten. Lekura, will arrive at the last minute to Save the Island. I Mata-Nui, have not decided this Islands Fate yet. When I do, there will be no spaces left. Lekura is very important, and will have a very long Destiny…if it goes according to plan. Lekura is part of the Elven Toa, for The Mask that I have given him will make him into one. He has far more destiny than any Toa I have ever made.

Thinking its over, he then noticed some wrighting at the Bottem.

And yes. Vakama, thanks for reading this. The Mata-Nui script said, and Vakama stared in horror. Suddenly, the shrine started to collaps. Running, Vakama barely escaped to the Surface. He quickly got back to work, messing with his mask of time. After a while, he noticed a stranger who was called Toa Lhikan come up, and give him what looked like a Toa Stone….

"So, I am a…..Elven Toa?" Lekura wondered.

"One of the Last," Vakama said.

Suddenly Lekura fell into a vision.

There was a great forest around him, and he was feeling pain. He saw a girl, and when he did his heart fealt horrible. A person that held a bow was on the ground, knocked out…

"Woh…" Lekura said.

"Keep it to yourself. It is your vision," Vakama demanded.

Then the boat started shaking, and all toa new what was happening. A rahi. Lekura tried to shoot it, but missed it in the water. Lekura, told the other toa to distract while he used his mask. Finding the rahi in his mind, he was horrified. This rahi was huge, beyond what he had ever seen…using his power, he slowly discovered something terrible:

This creature had no weakness.

"POHATU, we are in great danger! Propel the boats now!" Lekura shouted…knowing that they would face this creature again.

Using his mask power, Pohatu made the boats travel faster. Soon they got away from the monster, and Toa Pohatu was exhausted.

"Turuga, is that it?" Gali asked.

A island was off in the distance, and they slowly got towards it.

"This island will have many tricks. You must not underestimate it, any of you toa," Nokama said.

Soon near to shore, they got out of the boat, and anchored.

"Vakama, what is that all over the island?" Onua asked.

"OH no……TOA PREPARE YOURSELFS!" Vakama shrieked. 


	2. Chapter 2: New, Yet Old

New, yet old.  
Chapter 2

Then they saw it. Lekura saw it. Millions of tiny creatures were crawling around tiny buildings, on top of them, and Lekura then shrieked what they were:

"VISORAK!"

Vakama knew these creatures, So did all the Turuga, and So did Lekura.

"These creatures get to old," Lekura said.

"What are these…these…things?" Takanuva asked.

"No time, I am quick-guessing that we need to fight these," Lewa said.

Preparing there weapons, one visorak shot forward, and Lekura shot him down.

"Do not get hit by there venom!" Matau shouted, as he shuttered.

It was chaos. Toa's Dodging Venom, defending themselves, everywhere. The Toa almost instantly realized that if they couldn't find a plan, they would be toast.

"We don't have enough power. There's no way…!" Kopaka shouted.

"There has to be some way, by the will of mata-nui…" Gali said, barely missing a Shot of Venom.

Lekura thinked franticly, not knowing what to do…he feeled stressed, knowing if he did not do something quick they all might die.

Vakama's eyes widened. Lekura's Whole body was glowing, while he just sat there, Looking into space. Venom of the Visorak would come, but just bounce of Lekura as if a shield was around him. Then a bubble type texture formed around Lekura. Matau caught a glimpse of what was happening out of his eye, and was confused. "Could this be?" He thought.

"Elemental Attack…!" Vakama said to himself.

All the toa then realized what was happening to lekura. Vakama had told them about a Attack that is unique for every toa, and is called the Elemental Attack. It is when A toa is caught in frustration, and must use it. When all Powers are focused, it can create this.

Then the bubble grew bigger, and bigger, and bigger, Soon it was huge.Then there was a loud crack, then a bright flash, and the bubble was gone. Then it was silent, and then a wave of a force that noone could comprehend came and wiped out all the Visorak in a 50 feet radius.

After, Lekura fell to the ground, exhausted.

"Give him time. He needs rest," Whenua shotted out.

Lekura then was scooping out, having another vision. He saw a dark cave, and plenty of creatures in it. There was a glow of some sort, that looked like a portal, and it said on the top of it…

"Lekura!" Gali said, looking at him. "I healed you with my powers."

"Thanks Gali," he said, getting up.

Vakama looked around, remembering what had happened on this shore before. He then said to the toa,

"We need to explore. There is more Visorak, more Rahi, and maybe even more…" Vakama said, then getting interrupted by a noise from a nearby cave.

"I don't want to sure-know what that was," Lewa said.

"Let's go," Tahu urged.

Getting into the Cave, they noticed strange things already. Visorak web was everywhere, and went down a strait path, and pretty much looked like they were being forced to go down it, and that it was too obvious. Every now and then, they would see a Visorak, and kill it. As they got further into the Cave, Eggs started appearing, and it got clearer, they were not wanted here.

"Toa, go back now. You have no idea what your dealing with." A visorak said, looking at the Toa.

"We have a mission to get Metru-Nui back, and we will complete our mission," Kopaka said.

"Very well. You must die now," The Visorak dead commanded.

Then it happened. Some matoran have seen the Rahi, going around Metru-Nui, in the Caves, searching for things to eat. This Rahi was a decendent of Krahka, a creature that could change into any form. The Rahi was Huge, and meant business. It's name was Hundka, and had the power to melt anything in its path.

Tahu dodged a beam of molten lava, he knew this was not going to be easy. Gali was barely fighting it off, turning her into steam, and Pohatu was throwing rocks as much as he could. Kopaka was trying to freeze the beast, but would just melt his ice away. Lewa was slicing at him, but would burn his tools. Onua would cause a avalanche every now and then, but no can do. And Lekura was looking at Tahu. Then it shot Tahu, They needed to combine. Energy's combined.

"Kopaka! Gali! Onua! Pohatu! Lewa! We need to combine into one!" Tahu exclaimed.

"That is going to be a little slow-hard," Lewa smirked.

"We need to focus," Gali said.

Focusing the Toa then Transformed into 2 Toa Kaita, and were huge. Lekura stood there amazed. Fighting the Rahi, The Kaita were still no match.

"HE'S TOO POWERFUL!" A toa Kaita screamed.

"We can't hold him," The Other Kaita said.

"Lekura, I think its time you furfilled..Part of your destiny," Vakama said, smiling at him.

Lekura stepped into the middle of the Kaita's. They all started to glow, and merge. Something was forming.

Katire was huge. A Toa Kaita powerful for its time, and vakama was even astonished. Bigger than Ultimate Dume, the Kaita looked down onto The Creature.

"Time to say Goodbye," Katire said deeply.

The Creature then just stood there, paralyzed. Then Katire grabbed its Tail, and swung it into the wall. Katire then shot A Powerful beam at it, and it stood there whimpering. After, It started to Sink into the ground, and got engulfed.

"So that's a Hundka's weakness," Katire said.

Then a Disk came from out of Nowhere, and shot the Kaita and the Turuga.

"Where are we?" Was Onua's First question. They were back out in the city, in debris. That's when they heard it. A sound.

"What was that?" Gali asked.

"Mata-Nui knows who," Onewa said.

Then the Enemy came from out of the shadows. A old enemy, Powerful, New, yet old, Strong, yet weak, built, but evil, and only one word could come from Whenua's Mouth when he saw them:

VAHKI! 


	3. Chapter 3: Tales of Pales

Tales of Pales Chapter 3

The Vahki creeked as they walked forward. They knew toa were a threat, Dume had given them orders.

The Turuga stood looking at the Vahki paralyzed. How could of these creatures servived? They needed to get back to the Matoran, they were still in the boats at shore.

5 vahki, total, maybe more. They stood, Keerakh. The Toa were too powerful for the Vahki. The Vahki were old, too old.

"Vahki, these toa will be too powerful for you. Go back," Vakama said.

"Our orders stay the same. Its been long, But not too long. Dume might be gone, but we still our in charge of this Island. Our new master says so..." The Vahki said to the Toa's Minds.

The toa easily handled the Vahki. Mask powers used, and more. Lekura Made 2 go against 2, and the Other Toa Defeated the Vahki with Tornados, Water Spouts, Firestorms, Earthquakes, and more.

"Who sent these creatures? Who is still comanding them? This is very strange..." Gali asked.

"I don't know..But that means someone was left on this island.." Onewa said.

Nuju made some clicks and gestures. Nokama told them he said that it must be a matoran,

...Or Dume?" Onewa asked. Everyone turned. It was impossible.

The Toa traveled back to the matoran, who were playing in the water. They traveled into metru-Nui with the Matoran and were very interested. Metru-Nui homes were still mostly together, it was the coliseum that interesting them. It was damaged, and looked like a enormous power had been in there. Matoran settled into the homes, and stayed there.

"Stay here," Tahu ordered the Matoran. " We are going to go Explore."

The Toa went, for the Turuga trusted Lekura to show them places that might be suspicious.

Walking around, the place was pretty normal until they got into the outer parts of Metru-Nui. Damaged homes, and wondered where they were going. Lekura Looked strange, and they wondered what was going on.

"Lekura, where are you leading us?" Gali asked.

"We're going to a abandoned mine. I think it is a good place to go." Lekura answered.

"Don't you think we should tell the Turuga how long will be gone?" Onua questioned.

"No, we shouldn't worry about them. They'll be okay," Lekura said.

"I think it is too dangerous to go to this place. We should probably go back at ask the Turuga I think," Kopaka sternly said.

"No. This place is safe. The others don't matter," Lekura said, walking still.

Tahu thought about Lekura. He had been acting strange ever sence they went back to the Matoran. Is this really Lekura? Tahu thought that he should probably see…

"Lekura, you know how you always love the Heat. Do you want me too bring up the climate?" Tahu asked, the others wondering what he was talking about.

"Sure," Lekura said.

Tahu froze. He hated the heat. This was not Lekura.

"Toa, we are not alone. This is not Lekura. This is…something…else…" Tahu said.

"I'm glad you finally figured it out, I was waiting. You fellow toa are so foolish. Oh well, your already in my territory now. I grabbed Lekura when you were going back to the Matoran..so foolish. I bet you've heard of me. The turuga Love me…" Lekura said…or should I say, Krahka. The Creature transformed into its hideous form. The Toa were astonished, and immediately knew that it was Krahka.

"Lekura Is still alive…but I think that you know how you will have to get to him…

Lekura woke up. He was dazed, and unsure of what had happened. It Was Visorak all over again. Last thing he remembered was walking back to the matoran, and then..oh. Visorak. Looking around, he wondered how he could out of here. He couldn't use his mask on non-living things, so this would be harder. A vahki was outside, and Lekura knew what to do right away.

"Hey you, open up the cell for me?" Lekura asked.

The Vahki turned. Lekura's elemental power took place. The Vahki came over and opened the cell for Lekura.

"Stupid vahki," Lekura smirked, swiping the Vahki's head off with his sword.

Running through the cavern, he could start to see light. Listening closely, he heard what sounded like a battle going on outside. Peering out, he noticed a huge monster..or Krahka, battling his fellow toa. Noticing this, he shot a clear beam at the creature. It flopped down sleeping.

"Huh? Who did that?" Kopaka questioned.

"Me," Lekura answered. All the Toa turned to see Lekura standing there.

"Lekura! Its nice to have you back!" Onua said.

"Yes..I don't think that this is the only Krahka. This is a duplicate. It's…mechanical, as in a robot. No life," Tahu said.

"I think it's time we go back into the dark-caves…" Lewa said.

Walking into the caves, the immediately heard a crawling sound, of course from Visorak.

"Prepare yourselfs toa," Tahu said.

Then a character came out of the shadows, the Leader. The master. Only one of the Toa knew who this stranger was..and he could say only what he knew to say to the stranger… or Toa?

"TAKRIE!" 


	4. Chapter 4: Tricks and Turns

Tricks and turns Chapter 4

Lekura stood in amazement. His old friend Takrie, A Toa? He looked exactly like him, and Lekura wasn't mistaken. How could have he survived? How was he in charge of the Vahki? Many questions raced in his Mind.

How could have Takrie survived? All the Matoran had fallen in the sleep…They all did, he was sure.

"Takrie? Is that you?" Lekura asked.

"How do you know my Name? Who are you?" Takrie questioned, unsure what to think.

"My name is Lekura…Remember, Takrie..but In the Good old days," Lekura said, trying to setback Takrie.

"Lekura! That you couldn't be you…you disappeared with all the other Matoran I thought…" Takrie said.

"Takrie, it is me. Believe it…" Lekura reassured.

"No! It can't be…Your messing with my memories, You'are one of the Krahka! Ever since they infested this Island, they've gotten more powerful…Vahki, send them away!" Takrie gestured.

"Oh…..Lekura said, looking around.

Where am I? Great…In another Dungeon. Déjà vu." Lekura smirked.

"Hah, Lekura, did you have a good night-sleep?" Lewa said to Lekura.

"Haha, very funny Lewa. Now..how are we going to get out of here?" Lekura said, looking around. The place was solid Rock, as usual. It wasn't very big, and a electric voltage surrounded the door. It was typical..but there was one thing….Webs. All across the ceiling…These things are not fun to play with, obviously.

"We're not that quite sure, This cave is very well built," Pohatu said.

"You're right…Right now we could need a Toa of Eletricity," Tahu teased.

"That's what Takrie is…" Lekura shuttered.

"How do you know of this Takrie? Tell your tale, Toa," Kopaka said.

"Yah," All the toa pitched in.

"Okay…

A long time ago, in Metru-nui, before I was a Toa, when I was know as Lakura, we lived in peace and harmony. No one disturbed us, and although a fake Dume was before us, we didn't know yet. Takrie was one of my best friends. We knew each other a lot…He always was the runaway, and would make fun of the Vahki and Do whatever he wanted. He loved Electricity, and always messed with it. I have no Idea how he became a toa with it. It doesn't make sense…." Lekura said.

"It shouldn't. Takrie said. Now I will share my tale… All the toa turned to look at Takrie, who was outside of the Gate, and hearing what Lekura said.

As Lekura said, in the Time before time, I was a small Matoran, named Takrie. Only Lekura was my friend, and I of course was a trouble maker…but, I will get to the point. When Dume called for the assembly at the coliseum, I was on the edge of a new invention, Of course with electricity. So, I decided not to come. It wasn't important, all he rambled about was stupid Toa Lhikan and stuff…The next thing I know, the earth is shaking, and everyone was gone….When I went outside with my Protodermis energy, I saw some figures battling a monster, and had no idea what was going on. Then, out of nowhere Protodermis comes and knocks me down…and mixes with my energy protodermis…."

"But aren't they the same thing?" Onua interrupted.

"No, they are completely different. Energy is quite solid, and Protodermis is a Liquid form. When they mixed together, I was caught in the Rage…And, now, here I am," Takrie spoke.

"The Toa of Electricity? Interesting…" Gali said.

"Yes…and now, I am in charge of the Vahki," Takrie said.

"Do you have any Idea who is in charge of the Visorak? We have come to this island to make a new home…and restore its beauty, the matoran have come too. They are in need of a home," Tahu urged.

Takrie looked strange, and then said, "Really? Hm…oh yes, well the Visorak king is named Sidorak…He is very grimacing..You will need help to fight him…"

"We guessed. Takrie do you want to come with us? We're going back to where the Matoran are," Tahu said.

"Sure. Vahki, go protect home," Takrie demanded them.

Traveling to Le-Metru, where they last were, the Matoran gathered and were playing. They were confused by the new stranger…and had no idea who he was or what he was.  
Vakama doubted him, and was unsure what the toa were getting themselves into.

"How was your trip, fellow toa?" Vakama said.

"Well, tricks and turns…The Rahi, have infested this island. Espicially Krahka…It seems as she has reproduced, and made multiples of herself," Tahu said.

"Krahka…… Nokama said..Mata-Nui save us….."

"Yes, we do need Mata-Nui…we must stay together brothers..for this means that anyone of us could be the Krahka… and if so…who could it be?

Lekura pondered this…who could it be…then he looked at takrie as they were walking back to a hut. Something was different about him…maybe…evil? 


	5. Chapter 5: PG 13

PG-13 Chapter 5

"So where do you think we can fast-find this, Sidorak takrie?" Lewa asked.

"Well, I know she loves the Underground. Its where the webs get thicker and thicker..." Takrie said.

"Ok Then...Let's Head to Onu-Metru," Tahu leaded.

Now You all know Onu-Metru is a Dark place...Its Darker than Darker, and tricks and turns are around Every corner. There are millions of creatures, and Some aren't even known, Rahi become more deadly, Your eyes play tricks...Metru-Nui is known for its exclusive Exhibits. As Lekura traveled down a long dark tunel, that went farther and farther into Onu-Metru, a place that would reveal their fate, and that would change their life's Forever. Noone knew the Fate of Lekura or any of them, and soon it would be Lousied by it all. One day, I happend to look up the word Lousy in the dictionary, and its quite interesting. It has 5 Defintions:

1)Infested with lice. 2)Extremely contemptible; nasty: a lousy trick. 3)Very painful or unpleasant: a lousy headache. 4)Inferior or worthless: a lousy play. 5)Abundantly supplied: lousy with money The one I found most Interest in out of these, was the fifth. For I never thought of using it that way. You could use Lousy, As in, My friend was very lousy to me today, Or, That is Very Lousy To me, Or, You did lousy today, Or, I am lousy with many friends.  
Obviously, The last Stands out more than the others. In this Escruisating Detail, I will say that, I will Use Lousy.

On a Island, far away, called Twi-Nui, a Epic Lay Lousy afoot. Andramir looked around, wondering what was instore next. He had just met two new friends, but something told Him there was one more...A very important one...

Traveling into Onu-Metru's Caves, Lekura was very supicious...Takrie was acting weird, like he knew The cave was Lousy a something was down here. Not like he wasn't still Takrie, just, something was wrong.

"Takrie, Do you know which Way to Go?" Lekura asked.

"Uh...Yeah, Just deeper. Follow the Visorak Webs..Are you guys sure abou this?" Takrie Exclaimed.

"We need to make Mata-Nui a safer place for the matoran," Gali said.

"okay..." Takrie Responded.

Deeper And Deeper, The Visorak webs got worse and worser, and eventually that was all you could see. Tahu had to eventually Burn The Visorak web to get by.

"What was that?" Onua Asked.

"What was what? I didn't hear anything.." Kopaka responded..

"Something...Something is rattling the earth..." Onua said again.

"We knew we were going to have to face em again, " Lekura said.

"What do you mean?" All The Toa said to lekura.

"Oh, you know what I mean...Visorak."

Then, Hundreds, if not yet thousands, Of Visorak Came. From the ceiling...floor...Everywhere. The Toa were astonished. They never had seen anything Like it, And yet it was frightening.

"Hurry, Run!" Tahu Shouted, although a strange command for a toa.

Running through the halls, The Toa were having a hard way to loose the visorak. They already were deeply underground, so there was no way out.  
The toa were mostly trying to find a bigger place to battle the visorak, since they were in tunnels. Then they found themselves in a huge cavern. They had somewhere to battle, but, They also just found the visorak nest.

"Mata-nui Save us," Gali said.

"And your point is?" Lekura said.

"Psh..." Onua said deeply.

Swooshing around, Lekura Threw his Blade Straight into A Visorak. It slided to the floor, blood Slowly oozing out of it.

"You know, if this was a movie, that Action Music would start right now," Lekura Said, and with that, I'd say this is PG-13.

Doing a Front Flip, Lewa spinned into the Air and Sliced Two Visorak in half. By now, blood was already in a corner of the Giant room, and it only was going to get worse. Onua Threw his Drill straight into the head of a Visorak, and It died instantly. After, he created a earthquake, Getting hundreds engulfed- which here means Steralized.

Then, Just as it started, it ended. All of a sudden, All the visorak Were cast away, fleeing to the Cracks and Caves they came from.

"We Fast-won!" Lewa said.

"You just cursed it you know," Kopaka said.

"Where'd they go? Why would they retreat?" Tahu asked.

"Only if something scared them," Gali said.

"Oh no..."

"What?" Pohatu asked Lekura. And Lekura didn't have time to answer, For a Small Crack was forming in the Larva Nest, And a thump was getting louder. And, Friends, I am sorry to say, that It is not the Visorak Queen, and, Lekura was not going to say That something was approaching, he was going to say that, and in doing so, he said it quietly underneath his breath, in silence, as it came over him,

"Takrie is gone..."

With the City of Metru-Nui Swarming with Visorak, and there is almost no way to stop them, the Toa have no where to run. Fleeding into the Archives of Metru-Nui to Find the King Sidorak, who has been ruling Metru-Nui for almost 1000 years, The Toa hope to defeat him and Take Metru-Nui back for The Matoran to safelty Live in Peace. With tricks and turns everywhere, Its a maze. But, they just have to find Sidorak and Defeat him...Simple..Right? 


	6. Chapter 6: Simple Right?

Simple..Right?  
Chapter 6

If You think you have encountered something familier or Get a queasy feeling like you had done it before, You are experincing the french term Called "Deja Vu". As Lekura Looked at the situation, he got a queasy feeling of Deja Vu, And Had no Idea why. Then, He realized when His old friend, Rewa, had dissapeared and trouble like this happend, He felt even more worse.

"Mata-Nui Save us, the Visorak nest is cracking..." Gali Said horrifying.

"We have to get ready to battle. We might win if we all unite..." Tahu said with doubt.

"Its practically impossible. Something large is Coming towards us, and millions of Visorak are about to hatch..." Lekura exclaimed.

"We can't give up, we can't run," Onua refused.

Then something happend that the toa were alarmed by,  
And even I would've been quite puzzled. Looking up at the Nest,  
Somehow a Huge Leg Pushed out. One, that the toa reconized. One,  
that the Toa Feared. One, of a Krahka.

"Oh great! Its a Krahka, even bad-worse!" Lewa shouted.

As soon as the Krahka got its Body out, The Figure that was also approaching appeard.  
It was obliviously, another Krahka, Coming to see its youth being born. Now with the toa Having Two Krahka To Face, It was almost Impossible without the Toa Kaita, and even Those would barely be a match.

"What do we DO!" Pohatu Shrieked.

"I don't want to be a squiched Pewku," Taka-Nuva Said.

"Let's try, Lets at least Try." Tahu said. And With that, The Toa Sprung into action. Taka-Nuva shot light at the Young Krahka, which Shielded itself by turning into light Taka-Nuva itself. Angered, Taka-Nuva Shot straight at him, being slung into the wall.

Toa Tahu Looked at the situation. Not good or bad, He decided to Gather the Toa for Kaita.

"Toa! Let us unite!" Tahu said.

Gathering in a circle, They had barely enough Time. The Krahka was still getting its two arms out, and, the other could be heard braking through the walls to get to its new born. Concentrating on Uniting, sure enough, the Toa Transformed into the Kaita. Leaving Lekura and The Toa of Light doing nothing.

"Taka-Nuva, Do You want to see if we can unite?"

The Phrase called "Deus ex Machina" Is a Latin term that means 'the god from the machine.' It means, the arrival of something helpful when you least expect it. The Toa needed to Defeat two Krahka,  
And I'm afraid they needed "Deus ex Machina". And, Im very glad to say, They were about to get one.

"Hm. It might work..." Taka-Nuva said, and with that they gathered and Tried to concentrate. It didn't work at first,  
But as they were about to give up, the most glorious thing happend, or as I should say a Deus ex Machina. Standing in front of the Toa Kaita, and the two krahka, was the biggest Creature the Toa OR the Krahka had seen. Standing on Four Legs, and a body mass to Fill it, It did not look like a Spider, it was too big. Taller than the Toa Kaita or The Krahka, It had Twenty Giant Swords on the Right Arm, and A Claw With Eight- Taka-Nuva Swords for the Pincers. The Creature, bigger than Ultimute Dume, or Called Takura, was- A Deus ex Machina.

"What have we become?" Takura said.

One of the Toa kaita looked up at him. "Something Miracoulas.

"Where could've we gotten this power, it was sure not Taka-Nuva..." Takura said.

"The other Toa Kaita stared. "Lekura is Stronger than any of us, he is a different Toa- His powers must not even be being used."

And, With that, Takura shot a beam of Peace and Light so strong at the Young Krahka, it Made it become a harmless Pewku Crab.  
But, the Other Krahka wasn't going to be as easy. Shooting Eletric Globs at the Krahka, it turned into a Micko, Being smaller than the eye could see.

"We have to have someway for him to change again.." Takura said.

"I've got a Idea." Akamai said, Gathering his Blade and Striking the ground, which heated it Powerfully, and Sure enough,  
the Krahka shrieked and transformed into a Nui-Rama.

"Goodie." Takura Said.

"Let's See if I can do this right," The Lekura part of Takura said. Slowly trying to Make it peaceful, the Nui-Rama Started going crazy. Smashing into walls, trying to kills itself, and before long transformed into a monsterful creature, which the toa guessed was a powerful rahi it had encountered. Screeching, the Toa barely Could stand it.

"Thats it..." Takura said, and with that, The Monster fell to the ground, becoming- A Small Rahi called, Huair, Which the Matoran Kept as pets. It barked, then runned off into the Darkness.

"That was fun." Takura said.

Slowly, But Willingly, The Toa Kaita and Takura Divided into their original Forms. With both Krahka defeated, they had a new mission. Find Takrie.

"I heard You say something under your breath lekura right before we were going to battle," Tahu questioned.

"Yes...Takrie Is Gone." Lekura said.

Several Gasps were heard among the toa by Lekura. "What do we do?" Gali asked.

"Takrie couldn't have gone far. We are too deep. Either he got taken when we were walking through tunnels he ran for it, or was taken.." Tahu said.

"True. We probably should start looking for him, He couldn't of gotten to far," Takanuva said.

"Okay. Lets follow where we came from, since he might've taken a turn off one of the Tunnels," Lekura said.

As the Toa looked around, they noticed the path where they came from. Entering, first walking nothing really happend. A few Rahi now and then, but other than that nothing.

"We have to find the mother of all these Krahka," Gali said.

"Yes...I mean, even though I know caves very well, This place is not for strangers. We've encountered Too many Rahi and Krahka to count. We need to make this place safe for the Matoran," Onua said.

"I agree. This place has been abandoned so long that most of the things here have died, and Visorak Won't stop Following us. I bet their up there now waiting..." Kopaka spoke.

"You had to remind me... Oh no." Pohatu said alarmed.

In front of them was 5 visorak, and the Toa knew these things could easily defeat them. Acting Swiftly, Lekura threw his Staff straight at one of the Visorak, making it a normal scared rahi, and running away.

"Toa, Spilt Up! We can't let them get us together!" Tahu screamed.

Now where the toa were, was a pretty small chasm. They couldn't really spread out, So the Toa couldn't battle without almost hitting each other.

"Hey, Fire-Spitter, Look out where you shooting your fast-Fireballs!" Lewa screamed, just barely missing a shot.

"Well, at least I'm trying to defeat the enemy!" tahu said.

"Toa! Enough of this quarrel-fighting!" Lekura said. The toa Looked at him for a while, like he was crazy. They hadn't heard him speak Tree-talk in a while, and it was quite strange.

"Oh just fight," Lekura smirked.

Takanuva had already defeated a visorak by blinding it and then Peircing it. With two left, Pohatu already had one trapped. He Bought up the stone underneath the Visorak and squished it like a bug..Literally.

"You know, I think we need a Rama-Swatter for these things," Pohatu Laughed.

"We still have one left Pohatu, Make bad-jokes after," Lewa said.

"Hey there no-" Pohatu couldn't finish his sentence, for a Rhotuka had Paralyzed him.

"Hurry, Tahu assist Pohatu while I crush this bug," Onua said, and opened a huge gap and the visorak fall into darkness.

"I hate these things, they just won't die..." Takanuva said.

"Well, the sooner we find Takrie, the sooner we find Sidorak, which means the End of the Visorak," Tahu pointed out.

"We still don't know if once we defeat Sidorak if it will actually shut down all the Visorak, Kopaka said.

As walking, they suddenly noticed a passage way that was hidden by some rocks, but had been moved for someone to get in.

"Its probably where takrie went," Lekura said.

"Obliviously." Tahu said, Leading the way into the Cave. Once inside, the Toa weren't sure what to Make of it. It was a big open cave, With Takrie tied up on the ceiling.

"Guys! Thank Goodness Your here, A Huge rahi Came and stranded me up here," Takrie screamed.

"I don't have a good feeling about this," Lekura said.

"Niether do I.." Onua said.

Lekura looked at Takrie. Something was different about him, every since he first saw him. If there was something, what was it?

"Can I ask you a question Takrie?" Lekura asked.

"Sure," Takrie responded.

"How did we meet each other?" Lekura questioned him.

"Well..Umm..." Takrie studdered.

"Your not Takrie. Your someone-something else..." Lekura said.

"You know Toa, all of you are usually stupid, but at least you figured that out. I manipulated you all along, Takrie died quite a while ago..." Takrie said- Or should I say,  
A transforming Takrie. Takrie slowly- Yet miracoulasly, Changed into- A huge, grotesc Monster, that almost Looked like a Krahka, except, bigger, nastier, and mutated by visorak venom, and, The Mother of all Krahka.

"Let's See what You Can Do," The Mutated Krahka said.

"This is Going to Be Simple..Right?" Lewa said.

Lekura looked at Lewa, as if he were stupid, and said slowlingly, but fast, getting into battle position:

"We're about to find out..." 


	7. Chapter 7: Hide and Seek

Hide and Seek Chapter 7

Springing foward, Lekura landed on the Krahka. Its wailed and screamed,  
thrashing to get lekura off. Lekura stabbed the creature with His Staff, but it only made some of the Krahka's Sheild fall off.

"Nice try Toa!" The Krahka shreiked, then transformed into lekura himself- Doing something horrible.

If you had to battle yourself, you would know all your weaknesses. But- If yourself could turn into anything it wanted, you might lose- which would no be good.

The Krahka- Or Lekura, Stabbed the Good Lekura, and made Good Lekura Work for- Krahka.

"Lekura! Are you okay?" Gali shouted to him.

"You should worry about your own safety," Lekura said, walking towards her. He stabbed her instantly,  
and she fell to the ground joining his side.

Tahu stuggered. The Krahka just changed into a Lohrak, which was very annoying since it had taken down Onua, And was coming towards him with a horrible shreik. To top it off, Two of his toa were evil.  
Tahu shot 2 fireballs at the Lohrak. It only paralyzed it, and came head on again at full force. He had nothing left,  
And was going to get smashed any second. Thinking fast, all of a sudden the Lohrak got smashed between two Rock Pillars.

"If he was going to smash you, I was going to smash him-" Pohatu said, laughing.

"Very Funny Pohatu," Tahu smirked.

With Onua on their side, the three toa Came Walking towards the Toa.

"How can we good-change them back?" Lewa asked.

"I have a idea-" The toa of Light said. Moving quickly, he striked them with light. All three fell to the ground, then came back up.

"What happend? All I can remember is darkness.." Gali said.

"Please forgive me- the Krahka took over me.." Lekura said.

"Speaking of Krahka- She's not gone yet guys," Tahu said.

The Krahka just changed into Ulitimate Dume, And Ouvisiouly, she had encountered him sometime during they were gone. A huge Vortex Slung towards the toa, trying to grab them, barely missing.

"We have to finish this now!" Tahu said, over the whirling sound of crashing and winds.

"Lets turn into Takura," Taka-Nuva said.

"No! If We don't defeat her with that form, she would be able to transform into that," Lekura responded.

"We have nothing," Tahu said.

Lekura looked around. It seemed like they faced these kind of fights every minute, and barely survived each time. He had a idea. Shooting All of the Toa, At first they though he was bertraying them-  
but he was not. Shooting them with his Beam, he got all of their swords or weapons. They drew into his, and transformed into a giant weapon.

"You took my sharp-weapon!" Lewa cracked.

"Its our only hope, this weapon is all of ours!" Lekura said.

He shot the Weapon, which was quite big, and a huge beam came out. Sand, Wind, Fire, Peace, Earth, Water, And ice is a really interesting mix. As the Beam shot towards the Krahka, The Fire was barely not hot enough to just keep the Sand and Fire from Making Glass, and The Ice was almost taking care of the Water, and the Fire was almost making the water into steam. The only thing that was keeping everything together- was Peace. How Ironic.

Reaching the Krahka just in time, It Just stood still. Its Sheild starting melting slowly, and Glass was forming from the feet up. To Make a long story short, the Creature was soon trapped in Glass- with a neverending pain, of Fire. And Peace kept the Krahka living, so it would live, in pain, for a very very long time my friends.

"We still don't know where the Sidorak is." Pohatu said.

"I've got a smart-idea!" Lewa said, running over to the fallen Krahka. With one swipe, a chunk of Glass broke that was covering the Krahka's head.

"Where is Sidorak?" Lewa asked.

"You zpect me to tell youz?" The Krahka barely managed to say.

"Yes, Cause if you don't, will leave you here in pain last-forever, and if you do, we'll just kill you right quick- way," Lewa said Seriosly.

The Krahka studdered. "Down the Hall- Take two Lefts- Enter big chamber-"

Lewa threw his Blade in the middle of the Glass structure, cracking it into a million pieces- and yes, its dead.

"That hallway? Why always a big chamber, down a hallway?" Taka-nuva said.

"Thats what the underground is like- You have to have lots of Big chambers to keep it from callasping. Perfect place for villians. And Rahi," Onua said.

"Oh thanks rockstudier," Pohatu said.

"You two, be quiet. We have a mission," Kopaka said.

Walking down the hallway, there was no left. Just a dead end.

"The Krahka tricked us! That blasted thing!" Lewa said.

Lekura smiled. "You think that." Pressing down on a rock on the wall, a door opened to the left.

"How did you know that?" Tahu asked.

"The Archives has secret storage compartments for Protodermis or volunteer Vehicles, I used to live here you know," Lekura said.

"Whatever," Tahu said. Stepping through the Secret door, the place was deserted. With a few Vehicles then and there, and some protodermis blocks on the floor. Looking to the left, sure enough was a second door- To a place where noone would dare want to go.

"I guess we better get through with this fight," Kopaka said.

"Remember guys, Sidorak is twice as powerful as That Krahka- He has all of the Visorak under his control. I believe this a fight we will remember for the rest of our lives, Lekura said. When we get in there- He may not come out at first. The visorak might attack."

"Oh Come on Lekura! Bright-Shine up. You make it seem like Hide and Seek or something," Lewa said.

"I think Hide and Seek is The Battle of Our Lives," Lekura said.

"And It may be our last."

Will Lekura and the toa Defeat Sidorak? Is Sidorak even there? FIND OUT IN CHAPTER 8 


	8. Chapter 8: The Battle of Our lives

The Battle of Our Lives Chapter 8

Chaos.

Thats all that Tahu Could think about. Chaos. Toa fighting Visorak, Millions of them. Ever since they stepped in the room, Millions Came. What could they do? Lekura And The Toa of Light and Transformed into Takura, Smashing Visorak into the wall as the best they could.  
The toa couldn't get enough time to transform, so they had to battle individually. 

"We can't go on like this forever!" Onua screamed.

"I KNOW ALREADY!" Tahu screamed over the sound of visorak.

Takura tried as much as he could. He then...Decided to do something wise.

An old friend, I would say, Takura decided to make. Since Lekura had become more powerful-the being they transformed into was different. And, Since Lekura was in Charge...It was bigger.

"I missed this form," Katirea Said. Read Chapter 2 of Lekura's Adventure -P.K-

"Looks Like we're bigger and more powerful this time..." Katirea said to himself.

The Visorak look frightened. This being could barely fit in the Room! But their mission was clear.  
Kill the Toa.

"Come on!" Katirea said. Katirea Created a huge energy blast, killing 2/4 of the Visorak. Then a Figure stepped out of the Shadows.

"Toa.." The Creature hissed.

"Your not Sidorak," Katirea said puzzled.

"I'm Roodaka, Worse..." Roodaka said.

"Oh yay, Katirea said. I was hoping I wouldn't have to hit a girl," Katirea smirked.

Roodaka hissed again, and Shot a Rhotuka straight at Katirea. Katirea barely missed, getting angery. Katirea Shot a beam at Roodaka, but the Roodaka used her sword to absorb the energy. Katirea hadn't face a enemy like this before...Not good. Lekura's Mind inside his transformed state decided to just go out on a full-fledged attack.

Chaos. Again. Beams being shot everyway, Visorak dying without trying, and Roodaka and Katirea were having a quarrel of their own. And to top it off- Katirea divided into 8 normal Toa- I mean 7. And 1, very very special one.

Takanuva Shot a beam of light at the Roodaka's Foot. She Screamed, and her foot turned different-Aged.

Lekura thought about this...Maybe a plan?

"Taka-Nuva! Shoot at her face!" Lekura screamed.

Roodaka saw it coming. A beam of light. Straight towards her face. It hit. Suddenly a mysterious figure appeared beneath the fake mask- Makuta.

"Wow, I never thought we would see you again! We defeated you!" Pohatu screamed.

"You toa cannot defeat me, but only Paralyze me!" Makuta laughed.

The Visorak Turned to Makuta. This wasn't their master. Not at all. This was a enemy that the Visorak had to paralyze even more when they first came to this island. Terminate. Then Toa. The Visorak turned swiftly towards their target.

"What are you doing? I am your master! Obey me!" Makuta shrieked.

The visorak Shot their Rhotuka Straight at Makuta. He stood paralyzed. Then Slowly, but surely, a cocoon was formed.  
The Huge thing laid on the ground motionless.

"Makuta must of Absorbed Sidorak's and Roodaka's Forms," Gali Said.

"But..Then.." Lewa said slowly...

"KILL MAKUTA!" Tahu screamed.

Kopaka Shot ice over Makuta. Then, Pohatua Shot Sand over Makuta, and Tahu knew what he was doing. He shot his fire..and Glass. Trapped in Glass.

The Visorak were confused. Why were the toa helping them? Why?

Lekura threw his blade- Combined with Gali's, Onua's, and Kopaka's weapons, it peirced Makuta. The Visorak felt pain.  
Then- It exploded, just like before- And so did the Visorak.

"eww..Lewa said. This is yuk-nasty,"

"Finished and Done," Tahu said.

At the Surface, They greated Vakama.

"I see the threat is gone-Vakama said cheerfully. We also Calmed some Rahi while you were gone."

"Thats Good. Have we made a Village yet?" Tahu said.

"That will take quite a while. We need to clear all the debri," Nokama said.

Each Toa went to their Elemental City with their Turuga. Lekura went to the temple, to clear it.

He climbed to the top of the temple. From this height, he could see Tahu Burning down Worthless buildings, and other toa clearing their areas. Metru-Nui was becoming Barren, and beautiful once again. Tahu and Pohatu Made a huge Glass structure of the Islands Symbol.

Lekura went inside of the Temple. He used his giant claw to throw some of the debris. The Place was quiet,  
Calm. Just like It was once. But- Something was strange...Their was a cave in the middle where the suva used to be.

And then it Glowed.

What is this light? Where does the cave lead to? Find out in Chapter 9! 


	9. Chapter 9: It's Neverending?

It's Neverending.  
Chapter 9

Lekura Looked at the light. Of course, he was going to have to follow it, and figure out what it was.

Once inside the cave, nothing was barely there. Just a Tunnel, That was a little beneath the temple and went on into darkness. Traveling through the empty space, Lekura noticed a few things- Strange things,  
that is.

He stopped. A wall was before him, With names, that described:

1) Lakura; Lekura; Lekraut

2) Andramir,

3) Arealis, Kitara Tomo

Lekura looked at these names. Vakama Spoke of them before, when he told Lekura that he was a Elven Toa Supposedly.  
When was this all going to come true? It hadn't yet, and nothing really surprising has been happening. He tried to Read the name After Andramir, but it was too faded. Strange, that his name was amongst these. But, what was..Lekraut? Not him, of course.

Below each name was a description:

Underneath Lekura:  
The Legend, About a Toa Of Peace. It was never a Great Secret,The Toa Of Bravery and Peace, he is. I, Mata-Nui Chose him with a Great Mask. Lekura, His Name, has a Great Past. As my legend tells it, Lekura was Suppose to bring Peace to Mata-Nui after the Great wars. Lekura, as he saw it, Was bitter and recovering from his Past. After Many Many Years of Sorrow, Lekura will be brought out from Hiding. And Legends will be Ready for Lekura to tell about…Everything. The Time of The Elven, Shall Come.

Underneath Andramir:  
Born in Twi-Nui, Andramir will be raised wisely. He will become a great warrior, Losses, and Gains, and Soon Meet His friends in another Tale, The Legend of the Elven Toa. He will die, as will Arealis. 

Underneath Arealis: A loner, Born in Twi-Nui, the Legend is barely known. Although her life shall be long but short, she shall help greatly..but cause great damage too.  
Her Daughter, Mara, Shall Help all. Embarking on A New Legend, with Parish And Huran..

Lekura stopped. That Name, he knew that name. Huran...? His mind wondered, traveling upon a legend...

It had been two years now Down in this cold barren Place Called Mata-Nui. He had learned lots of tales from the transcripts on the walls, which confused him a lot. They were interesting to read though. Now that he had betrayed Mata-Nui, there was no punishment yet, and he wondered what would happen now. It has been two years.  
Lekura jolted. He swore he heard a sound.. Then he looked in front of him. A figure that was a little taller than him stood.

"You betrayed Mata-Nui," The Figure Said.

"Who are you? What are you?" Lekura slowly said.

"I am the Servent of Guardience, I am Mata-Nui's Protector. My name is Huran," Huran said.

" I see...What is my punishment?" Lekura asked.

"Your Punishment is simple...You will become someone you are not, Your Emotions will run wild. Making you foolish and stubborn. You may recover someday with help, but not on your own," Huran stated.

"That is not that bad, I will not be around anyone for quite a while anyways," Lekura said with a smirk.

"Sure," Huran said. He then picked up his sword, and stabbed The Ground. An great Earthquake Came, And shook where Lekura was. He took his sword and stabbed Lekura, making him fall to the ground Unconscious.

Lekura woke up. He felt strange, and angry. Something was wrong...

Lekura Refocused. Back about- 10 years ago- in the caves underneath Mata-Nui..Huran. He was going to come back to help some toa on a Mission? He shaked off the thought. He turned his head to see a glow again of a light, walking towards it. Then, he entered a room, a quite special room.

If You say its the end of the Beginning, and the start of a new one, Then you are describing this chapter. As Lekura Stood at a Portal to a place where he didn't know, he wondered the same thoughts.

"I guess its time for me to enter on a new Journey, and Furfill my Destiny," Lekura said to himself.

He looked around. Their was 4 Doorways, Which read:

1) Lhi-Nui

2) Twi-Nui

3) Jui-Nui

4) Mata-Nui

They all were shut- Except for one, one that he knew would be open, he knew that would be there, Door Number 2, Twi-Nui. 

"I guess its time to leave Metru-Nui for a while-" Lekura said, and stepped into the portal, taking him to a place, called Twi-Nui...

Lekura looked around him..WHERE WAS HE? This was a new place, not a new part of Metru-Nui or Mata-Nui. He struggled to his feet, Trying to make sense of what happend. He remembered he stepped into the portal, and now he was here. Very strange.

He was in a forest of some sort, which he figured was Twi-Nui. He heard a loud noise, strangely, and looked to his left. A young female toa,  
was struggling to Fight A Rahi, and couldn't oblivisiouly win, and to top it off a Another Toa was watching the whole thing, about to save her life. Lekura needed to know what was going on, he would keep an eye on these Toa, but first- 


	10. Chapter 10: It's Time

Its Time Chapter 10

Lekura walked slowly throught he forest. He saw a light ahead, and was sure to go check it out, he needed to find where he was. He arrived, to some village or some sort. Little matoran everywhere gasped at his apperance, and kept studdering words:

"T.o..a..."

Suddenly a Turuga was in front of him.

"Lekura, we've been waiting for you. For Centuries,"

"What do you mean? Where am I?" Lekura questioned fast.

"Come, answers I will give you." The Turuga said.

Lekura had been led into a hut. Then, the Turuga started speaking to him, revealing many answers.

"You have been transported to Twi-Nui, Island of the Great Elven, and you, Are a elven toa yourself. Vakama,  
might have already told you that, but I doubt you believed. Your Destiny, Awaits Lekura."

"How..what...This is so confusing.." Lekura said.

"This is only the beginning. I cannot tell you much, for you must follow your own path. You are not on a place you know of,  
This a completely new place." The turuga said.

Lekura looked at the Turuga. This was too much. Way too much- Like usual.

"Leave, go follow the others.." The Turuga said.

Lekura looked at the old turuga. He knew what he was talking about, left the hut- To begin a new journey.

Once in the forest, lekura heard a commotion. In the distance, he could see 3 travelers. Ironic, that the figures he had seen before were still in the same position, and the rahi was there. if you want to know the full story of these 4 travelers, read the epic of bpmania entitled "Twi-Nui " Epic Verision" or read TlotET. -139 Lekura looked at all this, and decided to listen in...The Female Toa attacked the Rahi again and again, but he threw her to the ground.  
"SOMEONE HELP ME!" She cried.

He had pinned her to the ground and was about to kill her. The male toa Lekura saw before hadn't done anything at all, but was just watching the female toa struggle.Another Male Toa shot forward, tool in hand. Swinging it like a normal Triple Stick, the blades on the ends struck the beast. It howled in rage, but the male toa wouldn't stop. He was able to pause it's attack for a few seconds. He used to opportunity to grab the female's hand. Activating his mask, he teleported them both a few meters away.

"A mask power..." Lekura said to himself.

"Let's try this again, shall we?" The Male Toa said, gesturing toward both Figures.

"Uhh, thanks. I don't know why that guy is still following me." Arealis said.

Over the next few days, Lekura followed the toa. From what he could tell, this was alll of the toa on Twi-Nui, and they were on some part of mission. They spoke of a creature called Ushii, and more.  
Soon, it became hard for lekura to hide himself. It had been about a week now since he had found them, and they had been walking the tough terrain.

"I probably should show myself soon. Mata-nui, are these toa my destiny?" Lekura asked himself, strangely.

Suddenly lekura went into a trance. He saw a Cave Entrence, and he saw a dead young female on the ground..dead. One of the Male toa he had seen before was at the entrence signaling for him to come on. Then he snapped back into it.

"Those toa..The Female is Arealis, That male with the bows is Andramir, and..I don't know the last name...it wasn't on that wall...what does this mean?" Lekura shook off the thoughts.

Later, while at his campfire, he started eating the fish he had roasted. How did he know their names? What was going on here? It was time for him to show himself.

Waiting a month or so, it came time to his senses. One morning while they were waking up, Lekura watched them.

"Wow, this breakfest is great arealis, thank you..." Andramir said.

Lekura made a commotion in the bushes. Andramir turned and aimed a Arrow straight at Lekura.

"Who Goes there!" Andramir said. Lekura stepped out of the Shadows for Andramir to see him. Andramir shot an arrow, and Lekura deflected it with his sword.

"Depends whether you are a friend or foe," Lekura said.

""We are no servants of the Dark Flame if that's what you're wanting to know." Andramir replied.

"We are just Toa that have vowed war on the Dark Flame." Arealis spoke out.

"What the heck we're they talking about...? Wait...Dark Flame...Name..." Lekura shook off his trance while he was thinking.

"Who are you, fellow Toa?" Konepu asked.

"My name is Lekura, what are yours? Lekura told them. He couldn't let them now that he knew their names- they would think he was a stalker or a crazy-wire freak.  
"I'm Arealis, this is Konepu, and that is Andramir." Arealis replied. Lekura nodded his greetings toward the two male Toa.

"I have been watching you for a long time. And I see you are about to do battle with the cursed one. I will join you for lack of better things to do." He told them.

Lekura liked being cocky. It was fun. And he needed to keep his reputation. Arealis led them into a cavern, preferably Ushii's Lair, from what he could tell.

They walked unto his lair, ready for a new fight. A new Journey. A New Beginning. It was Time. Many Tales would unfold, lekura would live on, and so would,

Lekura's Adventure.

The End..? 


End file.
